Flick of the Wrist
by realnikkiheat
Summary: Beckett lets her eyes wander over him- he probably smells good, too. Too bad Kate Beckett is a good cop who is on assignment and definitely not thinking about grabbing her boyfriend by his lapels and putting that tie to good use. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Kate spots him immediately, bouncing eagerly on his toes and glancing up and down the street. He's right outside whatever swanky restaurant the publishers chose, illuminated by the muted yellow light pouring out of the large windows behind him. Beckett lets her eyes wander over him as she slows to a stop- his classic black suit is offset by a fitted, light blue shirt- her favourite shirt- and a navy tie. Obviously, he's been paying attention. She huffs a little, lets the gentle ripple of want roll through her as she takes him in. He probably smells good, too.

Too bad Kate Beckett is a _good cop_ who is on assignment and definitely not thinking about grabbing her boyfriend by his lapels and putting that tie to good use.

"Finally!" He exclaims, throwing open the passenger side door and jumping in before she's even stopped the car. "I was beginning to worry you'd decided to take Esposito instead."

Beckett rolls her eyes but can't quite conceal her grin at the memory of Castle's excitement when he'd heard they were going on their very own, real live stakeout. She'd been worried he might burst into tears in the middle of the precinct.

"Don't worry, Castle," she sighs, even as he leans in to slide his lips across hers, "I'd never-"

What the hell?

Kate quickly recoils, her face scrunched up as Castle looks on in confusion.

"Why do you smell like cheap potpourri?" She coughs once.

"I sat by Paula at dinner," he grimaces.

"Paula smells like my grandma's closet," she coughs again- she's not trying to be dramatic, but _really_.

"So?" Castle shrugs, his hand large and warm on her shoulder as he pulls her back toward him. "Make me smell like _you_, then."

"Castle, we talked about this!" Beckett stifles her smirk, pushing him back with two firm hands on his chest. "This stakeout is _work_, not your personal fantasy come to-"

"I know!" He flops back into his seat, slouching a bit as he secures his seatbelt. There's a quiet moment as she pulls out into traffic (and uses the driver-side controls to roll down his window, hopefully get rid of _eau de publicist_), and his voice is soft when he speaks again.

"I missed you this morning."

Kate slides her eyes over to him, takes in the full pout of his lips, the piece of hair that flops over his forehead in a way she refuses to believe is accidental.

"I missed you last night," she offers quietly. "What time did Nikki finally let you go?"

Castle groans, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Uh…three, I think? Three-thirty?" He chuckles as he meets her eyes, his face tired but bright. "Probably a couple hours before you got the call?"

Beckett nods slowly, raising her eyebrows as she returns her gaze to the road. She can feel the stress of the day running through her, trying to tug her exhausted body toward sleep. The day has been long- a case with dead-ends at every turn and more cups of coffee than she can count- and it's not even finished yet. It hasn't helped that her partner has been locked away in meetings all day.

It's not that she _needs_ him there, not like she _can't_ do her job without him. But still…

"It's almost finished, though; things should settle down soon," Castle sighs, and Beckett wonders- not for the first time- if he can't actually read her mind. "I'm pretty much ready to send it to Gina, and then there's just a little more schmoozing with Black Pawn until the new contract is signed…"

"You're _sure_ they were okay with you leaving dinner early?"

"I'll probably get a lecture from Paula," Castle rolls his eyes, shrugging one shoulder, "but the higher-ups were fine with it. Very impressed." He slides his eyes over to her, smirking and mischievous, "You know, had to duck out for official police business. Extremely important."

"You know it's not _actually_ important, right?" Beckett runs one hand through her hair as they sit at a red light. "Our suspect is in the wind and Gates is getting desperate, so she's going off a shaky tip from some doped-up thug Ryan and Espo talked to." She growls a little, "We're going to spend the night sitting outside some rundown apartment building with nothing to show for it. Hardly glamorous."

"Don't ruin this for me, Beckett!" Castle whines. "My entire career as a civilian investigator has been leading up to this moment! This is all I've wanted for the past four years-"

"Really?" She snaps, quirking an eyebrow and maybe hitting the gas pedal a little hard. "_All_ you've wanted? Because I'm pretty sure you said-"

"I'm a complicated man," he insists, speaking quickly as he cuts her off. "I can want more than one thing."

Kate sighs, clenching and releasing her hands on the steering wheel as she breathes. It's been a long day- a long week, really- without Castle, but being stuck in a car with him was not what she had in mind for her Friday night. She focuses on the road, lets the moment of quiet calm her down. They just have to make it a few hours; after they've sat there long enough to declare the stakeout a failure, they can go home, fall into bed, and sleep until noon on her day off.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Castle voice is soft, obviously going for casual, but he can't quite hide the excitement in his tone.

She doesn't respond, doesn't even take her eyes off the road as she lets him squirm for a moment. When they come to the next red light, she finally reaches back behind the passenger side seat, wordlessly dropping a grocery bag in his lap.

"Yes!" Castle exclaims as he begins riffling through the bag of licorice and Oreos and whatever else had been on his ridiculous shopping list. Beckett bites back her smile as he mutters happily to himself, clutching a bag of Fuzzy Peaches to his chest, "Best girlfriend ever…"

* * *

Kate's impressed.

She expects Castle to start picking at her as soon as she slides the nondescript black car into position. It's a pleasant surprise when he immediately goes for the case file, familiarizing himself with their suspect- memorizing Cody Melby's gaunt, bug-eyed face. In fact, she spends almost an hour filing him in on the case, answering his questions and spinning theory with him.

It's nice, in a weird way. She's missed it this week. If they can't be curled up in front of his fireplace- if they have to be stuck in this dark alley- then at least _this_ is back to normal.

He starts to lose steam by hour two, but she's content to let him play with his phone and munch on candy. It's not like there's a lot for them to focus on, anyways. As long as it's quiet, she's happy.

And it seems the open window did the trick- he doesn't reek of Paula anymore. So that's a point in his favour.

It's not until well into the third hour that he apparently hits his limit.

"…And I pointed out that a vampire militia wouldn't be very effective, because obviously they wouldn't get much done during the day. But then Ryan started trying to tell me they could be like the Twilight vampires-"

"Castle…" Beckett sighs deeply, focusing intently on the small, red door their target is allegedly behind as her partner ignores her and continues his story. She finds herself wishing their suspect would appear- doesn't even care if it would prove Gates right.

"I mean, _Twilight_, Beckett! Really!" His voice gets high and squeaky, the way it does when he's all indignant about something, "_Grown men_ are reading that drivel! It offends me as a writer!"

"_Castle_-" Beckett stifles a yawn.

"It's not even the poor writing, really," he continues, gesturing wildly with his hands. Big hands. Nice hands. Hands she thinks she once found attractive, but now kind of wants to break. "But _sunlight kills vampires_! Everyone knows that! You can't just change it around to fit your love story! And anyways, I told Ryan a vampire army would only be effective if they teamed up with the lycans-"

"How's Alexis doing these days?" Kate asks loudly. Getting Rick talking about his daughter is usually a surefire way to calm him down, as long as there are no boys involved…

"Why, did she seem weird to you at dinner last week?" Castle asks quickly, not even pausing as he changes topics. "I thought she was being shifty, but _you_ said it was nothing-"

"It _was_ nothing to worry about," she sighs, scraping a hand through her hair. "She just had a lot of assignments due this week. I was just wondering if you've talked to her."

"We've texted a bit," he shrugs, a little melancholy, and she starts to feel bad, "but she _has_ been really busy. We've only talked once. _She_ thinks it's a zombie army we should be worried about, but I don't know- that's so cliche at this point. I really think the werewolves could sneak up on us-"

"Castle!" Beckett snaps, whipping her head around to meet his wide, confused eyes. She lets her own eyes slip shut for a moment, taking a deep breath- she doesn't want to be _mean_, hates that stupid kicked puppy expression he gets…

"One," she speaks slowly, "a werewolf army wouldn't be very effective either, because they'd only be wolves for a few nights of the month. If anything is going to surprise us, it will be mummies. And two," she meets his gaze, tries to soften her expression along with her voice, "I've been going non-stop since five o'clock this morning and I _really_ just want to get through this and get home. So can we maybe…" She sighs again, shrugging a little. "Lets just sit quietly for a little while, okay?"

"Sure, of course," he'd nodding a little frantically, sitting back in his seat. "I'm sorry, you're probably exhausted. I wasn't thinking."

Kate glances at him from the corner of her eye- he looks a little contrite, but not too bad. She hopes he's not hurt. He told her once- in one of those fits of 'communication' that they apparently have now- that she sometimes talks to him like a child, and he really hates that. So she's really been trying, ever since then…

"It's okay," she smiles faintly, running a hand down his arm. His jacket and tie are long-gone, and the smooth, blue fabric of his shirt is soft beneath her fingers. "You were cooped up in meetings all day. I'm just-"

"No, I get it," he flashes her a smile, quick but genuine. His hand finds a place on her knee, squeezing softly. "You need to unwind, and I'm, uh, probably not helping," he chuckles lightly, and the sound fills her with something warm. "That mummy thing was both intriguing and kind of sexy, though. We will be coming back to that."

Kate only smirks tiredly, leaning back as she returns her gaze to the rundown apartment building. After a long moment, she speaks quietly, "I don't mean to snap. I really have missed you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual," his voice is low and rich, his hand now moving slowly up and down her leg. "You just need to relax. We both do, after this week. We'll finish up here, head home, maybe slip into the bath…"

She hums softly, lets her breathing slow and her eyes slip out of focus as the deep tone of his voice wraps itself around her.

His hand is warm as it slowly runs up and down the length of her thigh, sending teasing little shocks through her body. She feels the tension run out of her body, focuses on the steady pattern of his breathing, and it's almost enough to lull her to sleep…

Until she notices his hand slipping higher with every turn, setting off a spark that's decidedly less _teasing_ and less _little_.

"Castle…" She warns, but even she can hear the smirk in her voice. She can't even be bothered to turn and glare him down. He simply continues, his hand pressing higher and further.

"We're _working_," she reminds him, head still resting lazily against her window. There's a new tension coiling in her body, one that's been sorely missed these past few days. It's too good, too tempting; it's fighting with a voice somewhere in the back of her head, the one that's reminding her that this is an assignment and she's a good cop.

When he speaks again, his voice is right in her ear; Kate jumps at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

"You said it yourself, Kate," he's practically whispering, voice gravelly in that way that drives her crazy, "there's nothing for us to do here. We're just wasting time." He rubs two fingers along the seam of her jeans as his thumb toys with the button of her pants. Beckett shifts a bit, involuntarily, and feels her breath stutter in her chest when Castle's fingers press against her more firmly, his thumb now dipping beneath her waistline. "Let me make you feel good."

…Kate Beckett is a _decent_ cop who hasn't seen her boyfriend all week and is stuck on a pointless assignment.

She doesn't say anything, doesn't even turn to face him as she slumps further in her seat, letting her legs slide open. She can feel his amused puff of air against the shell of her ear, but Beckett keeps her eyes glued to the little red door.

She can't quite hold back a tiny moan as Castle presses soft kisses against her jaw, his hand expertly doing away with the clasp of her jeans. He slips beneath the barrier of her underwear, two fingers stroking her softly a few times before swirling her moisture over her clit in tight circles. She moans louder when he repeats the pattern, and she can feel him smile against her chin; feel the cut of his teeth on her skin.

Beckett can't be bothered to come up with some witty retort; can't even bring herself to scold him. She's just glad he's apparently not in the mood to make her beg or, worse, admit that he was right. _This_ is exactly what she needs- quiet, hot, a little bit frantic. He can preen all he wants, as long as it's silent.

She's squirming in her seat, eyes burning a whole through that stupid, red door, until he slides one long finger into her and her eyelids flutter shut and- _shit_.

"Castle," she rasps, dragging up her right hand from where it's pressed awkwardly between their bodies and grabbing him by the chin. She forces his lips off her neck, shivering a little and he groans. "Watch the door."

"What?" He's adorably ruffled, breathless and a little confused, even as his hand keeps moving inside her.

"This is a stakeout," she hisses, grasping him more firmly and forcing his head forward so he faces the building. "Someone needs to watch the door."

He slides his eyes back to her, grinning even as she squeezes his jaw harder, "Why, Detective, have you found yourself inc-"

"Take your eyes off that door, and I'll kill you," her voice is raw to her own ears, but she grinds up against his hand, letting her eyes flutter shut once more.

Castle just chuckles, slipping a second finger into her as she releases her hold on his chin, lets her hand trail messily down his chest. They're pressed against each other awkwardly, more so now that she's got him twisted to watch out the front window, and it's a tight fit with his _big_ hand in her _tight_ jeans but it's perfect. Beckett finds herself curling toward him, her face pressed against his arm- she can feel his warm skin through the thin layer of fabric, can feel his muscles tensing and releasing as he works her off.

He curls his fingers within her, callused pads pressing against her walls and Beckett keens, can't imagine what she must look like at this point- sweaty and squirming in the front seat of her surveillance vehicle. She really doesn't care.

Kate groans in frustration, moving her hips against Castle's hand, trying to force the friction that will send her over the edge. She can feel it building in her- everything- ready to let go, but she needs-

She sinks her teeth into Castle's shoulder, hissing out his name, and she can feel his body jump against hers. He must get the message, because suddenly his fingers are moving faster, his thumb coming back to her clit, pressing hard circles into her skin- _yes, good boy_.

"_Castle_," she moans, sinking her teeth around another mouthful of his shirt. Her hips are bucking of their own accord now; her breath is coming in starts and gasps, matching his own, filling the quiet car with their ragged panting. She's desperate for this, so close, can feel it coiling at the base of her spine and traveling up her body.

"_Shit_," she hisses, grinding herself harder against his hand, her own fingers trembling as she presses them into her seat.

"Shit!" She hears Castle echo her, "Oh, shit!" And suddenly his hand is gone and his body is on her, over her, squishing her into the seat.

"What the fuck?" Her screech is muffled against his chest, but Castle's already flinging her door open, rolling clumsily out of the car and taking off down the street. Beckett sits for half a second, completely disoriented, as her eyes refocus, and then-

There's Castle, barreling down the sidewalk, chasing after their _fucking suspect_.

"Oh, shit," Beckett gasps, one hand frantically zipping up her jeans as she launches herself out the open door.

Kate Beckett is a good cop who is _totally fucked_.

Well, nearly.


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take long for Beckett to catch up to Castle and their perp. Her heart is already racing and her legs feel like jelly, but the wild rush of adrenaline is working for her. Which is how she quickly finds herself taking down their suspect, pinning him facedown on the sidewalk with a knee on his back as she cuffs him.

Beckett perches awkwardly on top of the suspect as she recites his Miranda rights, pointedly ignoring the uncomfortable throbbing between her legs. She can hear Castle panting from where he stands behind her, and she's trying to pointedly ignore him, too.

They finally make eye contact as she hauls the Melby up and begins to make her way back to the car. Castle's cheeks are flushed, his eyes bright as he watches her cautiously- high from the takedown, mixed with an unspoken '_am I in trouble?'_ And a faint amusement he just can't hide.

Bastard.

"Let's go," Beckett barks out, not looking back as she marches past her partner. She shuffles their suspect into the car, ignoring his whining and insistences that they have the wrong guy. When she slips though her still-open door, Castle is already in the passenger's seat, head down and hands folded in his lap.

"Beck-"

"No." Beckett's already starting the car, heading in the direction of the precinct. Castle says nothing more, sitting quietly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye every few minutes.

Good. Let him think he's in trouble. Let him think she's angry. It will give her some quiet time to figure how to deal with the _very desperate_ situation in which she's found herself.

It will be fine. She'll call Gates from the precinct and fill her in, let the perp stew in a cell for the night. They can be wrapped up and back at the loft in a couple hours, max. She can make it two hours.

Kate shifts in her seat, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs and maybe relieve some of the pressure and- god, have these jeans always been this tight?

An hour and a half. She'll aim for an hour and a half.

It's okay. The night can still be saved.

* * *

The night cannot be saved.

Ryan and Espo are waiting in the dimly-lit bullpen when Beckett and Castle arrive.

"What the hell?" Beckett asks.

"Where's Melby?" Esposito speaks over her.

"Booking," she snaps. "We're leaving him in holding for the night-"

"Uh, no, you're not," Ryan offers, rising hesitantly from the desk he's been leaning against. "Gates called us. Says she's coming in to oversee the interrogation. She wants this finished as soon as possible."

Beckett crinkles her nose in displeasure; Espo's already smirking before she can wipe the sour look off her face.

"Now, now, you're not the only one whose night was ruined. At least you were already out," he chides, voice dripping with faux-condescension. "Ryan here was pulled away from his precious warm honey milk-"

"Hey-" There's a flush creeping up Ryan's neck, but the elevator chimes before he can respond; sure enough, Gates is striding into the bullpen, her booming voice already barking orders.

"Okay, people! I left a very warm bed for this, so let's wrap this up _tonight_!" The captain is barely looking at them, marching into her office and hanging up her coat. "Everyone get their ducks in a row; we'll meet up in the conference room in fifteen."

Beckett clenches her teeth, mentally counting to ten as Castle _wisely_ disappears into the break room. She can see the boys regarding her carefully.

"You okay?" Espo raises an eyebrow.

"_Fine_," she grits out, pulling off her jacket and throwing it half-hazardly over her desk chair. She starts gathering the information they have on Cody, pulling out papers and rearranging files with perhaps a little more force than usual.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Kate is standing in the conference room with her partner, her fellow detectives, and her captain, _turned on to the point of discomfort_.

She's barely listening as Ryan and Espo fill Gates in. She's trying to even her breathing, slow her rapid pulse, think of _anything_ else-

She just needs this to be done. Their case is solid and Melby seems pretty fragile; it should be easy enough to squeeze a confession out of him. After that, it's just some mindless paperwork- and she can probably even convince Castle to help, given what's at stake. She just needs to make it until they can get to the loft.

She shifts her thighs awkwardly for what feels like the millionth time, glancing up at the man in question. Castle's eyes are glued to her, a knowing smirk on his face.

She's going to kill him.

She's going to make him finish the job, and then she's going to kill him.

Castle's still trying to hide his grin as they move out of the conference room, his hand skimming along her lower back as soon as they're clear of Gates. This is probably a dream come true for him, Kate stews- getting her off during a stakeout, teasing her in the precinct. Hell, if she lets him in interrogation, he'll probably try to make that fantasy come true, too.

"Espo, you're in the box with me," she barks, offering a nod to Ryan and Castle. "You two can watch with Gates." She can hear the boys crowing as she heads down the hall.

"Ooooh, Dad's in trouble!" Espo laughs.

"What did you do, man?" His partner tries to whisper.

"I knew you'd never make on a stakeout, bro. Beckett was probably regretting it after the first five minutes…"

* * *

The interrogation is mercifully quick- she's right about Cody being fragile. All it takes is a hint of her 'bad cop' routine and he's confessing to everything, crying about it being a mistake.

It's a story she's heard a thousand times, a thousand different nights spent marveling at one how mistake can ruin so many lives. Tonight, though, she just wants to forget; to move past it.

Quickly, if possible.

"What was that?" Espo asks as they leave interrogation, stepping aside to let the uniforms take Melby away.

"What do you mean?" Beckett can hear the breathless, too-casual tone to her voice, but really she just wants to _get the hell out of here_.

"Well, you got a little…loud in there," Esposito offers. "That was some serious table slamming."

"I'm sure Detective Beckett was just eager to close this case, as we all are," Gates' voice cuts in, sparing Beckett the humiliation of making a quip about just how _loud_ she'd like to get.

Castle's teased her before about being snarky when she's turned on. He's not wrong.

The man of the hour saunters out of the observation room behind Gates and Ryan, still grinning and _honestly_, has he been wearing that expression the whole time? Because they are kind of trying to keep things on the down low here and also his stupid bedroom eyes and stupid cocky smirk are _not helping_.

New plan. Get to the _car_. Make him finish her off with his hands. Get to the loft. Make him finish her off again with his mouth. Maybe return the favour. If he's good.

"Good work, Detectives," Gates is slipping on her coat, drawing Kate's attention away from her partner. "I think we're all happy to see this one put to bed. Finish up the paperwork, then head home for a well-deserved rest. I know I am."

"How kind of her to leave us with the grunt work," Ryan mutters as the elevator doors close on their Captain.

Kate jumps when she feels a large, familiar hand slip into her back pocket; she allows herself _exactly_ half a second to enjoy it before she swats Rick away, hissing.

"_Castle_! I swear to God!"

"Oh, don't even act like you're pissed," his voice is low, nearly drowned out by Ryan and Espo's bickering. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me all night, and 'angry' would _not_ be the word to describe it." The smirk slips back into place, and it's only then that Kate realizes she's been staring at his mouth.

"Have a good night, lovebirds!" Espo hollers, laughing at Beckett's irritated expression as he backs toward the elevator.

"No fair!" Castle whines before she can reply. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ryan here owes me, and tonight seemed like the perfect time to call in the favour. But I'll be thinking of you all fondly while I'm warm in my bed…"

"Tell Lanie we say 'hi'!" Beckett grins, watching Espo's expression shift from smug to annoyed just before the elevator doors slide shut.

Ryan turns his back to them, grumbling as he settles in at his desk. When Beckett goes to do the same, she finds herself face to face with Castle, much closer than moments before.

"Hi," he whispers happily, eyes crinkling as his warm breath rushes over her lips.

Kate realizes it's time to give up all pretense of not being completely turned on, but that still doesn't mean she's letting him get anywhere while they're in the precinct (if only for the sake of managing his ego).

"_I'm_ going to finish up the paperwork," her voice is steady as she brings one hand up to his chest, pushing him back gently. "_You_, go make coffee." Beckett waits until he's almost turned away and then pulls him back with the hand in his shirt, breathing into his ear before she quickly moves past him, "You're going to need it."

* * *

Beckett can barely keep the smile off her face as she places the last of her paperwork in Gates' mailbox. She hurries back to the bullpen, her eyes immediately flying to Castle as he plays with his phone. Specifically, Castle's _hands_ on his phone. Hands that will be on _her_ very soon.

"All finished?" Castle pops his head up when he hears her approaching, letting his eyes run over her gently.

"Let's go," is all she says, barely pausing to throw her jacket on before she grabs him by the wrist and starts toward the elevator.

"In a hurry to get home?" She can hear the grin in his faux-innocent tone as he trails behind her.

"In a hurry to get to the _car_," she replies in a low voice, trailing her thumb along the soft skin on the underside of his wrist.

Beckett's pulled to a halt when Castle pauses; she turns to see him leering at her and he steps forward, crowding her.

"Something you need, Beckett?" His voice is low and gravelly, like it is after she-

"Hey, you guys heading to the parkade?" Ryan's voice cuts off her thoughts and she and Castle spring apart, turning to see their colleague sprinting toward them from whatever back room he'd ended up in. "I'll walk down with you."

"No." Beckett says firmly. Ryan skids to a stop, face scrunched up in confusion, but she's already grabbing Castle by the hand and continuing on her way.

"But…my car?" Ryan's voice is faint and questioning as Beckett pulls a snickering Castle into the elevator. She slams her hand against the 'P' button and lets the door begin to slide shut before she calls back to the other Detective.

"Take a cab, Honey Milk."


End file.
